Fireworks
After the attempts on Vito Corleone's life was unsuccessful, the Corleone family enjoyed a brief peace. On New Year's Eve, 1945, several top enforcers including Paulie Gatto, Marty Malone and Aldo Trapani (as well as Sonny Corleone) attended a party at Rosa's, a flower shop that moonlighted as a brothel. Party's over As the evening got on, the party was suddenly crashed by Police sergeant Joe Galtosino and his men, who were known to be under the thumb of the Tattaglia family. They beat up the Corleones and Galtosino took madame Rosa Morelli away for "interrogation". A New Year's accident Aldo Trapani managed to make his way out of the guarded brothel, stealthily executing several police officers along the way, before infiltrating Sicilian Imports Inc. where Rosa was being held. Reaching the roof, grappled with Galtosino before throwing the corrupt policeman to his death. Morelli dropped a bottle of spirits on the corpse, before remarking simply: "He was drunk, he fell. It was an accident." Players (Rendezvous 2: Invitations): Gabriel Villa - This tailor is of Argentinean extraction, and he now serves as the Corleone's tailor, crafting sharp suits and the finest fitting pants for all the Family members. Peter Clemenza - Peter seems increasingly impressed by your abilities, and he's sure to offer you a job in the near future. For now, he wants you to relax. Jaggy Jovino - You're proving your worth to Jaggy too; while he plans the logistics of a forthcoming job he has you in mind for, he offers a hint on the type of hardware you can purchase from underworld weapons dealers. Paulie Gatto - Paulie has the uncanny ability to stand at the back of a group and look shifty. All you've seen of him is a malicious and bullying streak. Perhaps he'll reveal another side to his personality shortly. Michael Corleone - Recovered from the policemen's roughing up, Michael Corleone quickly meets with his family and friends before the party starts. Players (Fireworks): Rosa Morelli - Rosa Morelli is a loyal Corleone associate, but she leaves the day-to-day running of her flower shop to her assistant. She appears only on special occasions, usually when the other flowers she sells are ready to open up. Sonny Corleone - Sonny always knows how to throw a party, although he tends to keep himself out of the spotlight, beckoning a few of his favorite girls into a private room for "entertainment" purposes. Monk Malone - Monk is out of the hospital and has never looked better. He's the life and soul (and not to mention voice) of the party. Monk's a little rowdy but definitely pleased to see you. Paulie Gatto - Staying out of the spotlight in the corner of the party room, Paulie seems lost in thought and seems a little suspicious, nervous even. Of course, it could just be his natural charm. Police Officer - Once the raid goes down, you may need to bribe your way out of the store to pursue Rosa. The officer guarding the front door looks like he's in need of some currency, or a hard beating. Police Sergeant Joe Galtosino - A roaring, sweaty beast of a man when drunk, Galtosino's warped reasoning is even more skewed when he's had a few. Tonight is one of those nights. Who knows, it might well be his last. Category:Video game events